kim
by shell564
Summary: this is about zim's sister she just got to earth. yea im bad a summarys... plz read and reviw.
1. Chapter 1

as I sit down in class I look across the room and see a green skinned dude "hmm.." as I look in front of me I see a guy with a lock of hair that's shaped like a scythe I look down my clothes where a shirt that had "I LOVE TACOS!" on it and a dark blue almost black trench coat and blue skinny jeans "hey new girl?" "Huh? What?" I look up and see the boy who was sitting in front of me looking at me "hey I'm dib u see that green kid over there?" "yea?" I look over at him "he's an alien" "really?" "Ye- WAIT U BELIEVE ME?" "Of course unless there was something to prove u wrong I'll believe u" "wow" we hear the bell ring and I put my notebook that was in my lap in my bag "if u really do believe me meet me at my house" he hands me a piece of paper and I take it "ok I'll be there" I get up and put my bag on my shoulder and walk to the door by then everyone had left the room except me, dib, and the green skinned freak I walk over to his desk and flick his head his nose was in a book well if he had a nose it would be "WHO DARES FLICK THE ALMIGHTY ZIM?" "So ur names zim huh?" "eh?" he sees me standing in front of his desk I look at him "and who r u?" "I'm Kim the new girl but u wouldn't know cuz ur head was in that book" "but u just told me…" "oh well" "GET AWAY FROM THE MIGHTY ZIM!" "ha ok" I smile and walk out the door "hmm she seemed like she knew him but he couldn't figure out who she was" dib whispers then goes running after me he taps my shoulder and I throw my bag at him he falls to the ground "WTH!" "OH MY GOD DIB! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that" I run and kneel down beside him I help him sit up "are u ok?" "yea I think so" I help him get to his feet and I grab my bag "again I'm so sorry u really shouldn't sneak up on me" "its ok" "so when do u want me to come over?" I say "umm how about-" he gets cut off by my phone saying "hey mom there's something in the backroom hope its not the creatures from above" "um sorry I have to take this" I take my phone out "hello…. Umm I'm going to stay with a friend 2night?…yea yea I'll be home by 5 2marrow ok thanks mom!" I turn around and dib says "what was that u where saying?" "um I'm gunna have to stay with u" "oh why?" I look down at the ground "my mom was drunk when she called so I kinda don't want to go home…" he walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder he can tell I started crying a little as I sniff "its ok… u can stay with me" "I can?" I look up at him smiling "of course" "yay!" I hug him and then let go almost as fast as I hugged him "sorry" I look throw my bag and find my notebook it is very small and has a ghost sticker and paranormal written on the front in big letters "ah there it is" he looks at me confused "its got some paranormal stories and the rest is ppl who I know I have to just call one of them real quick" "ok" I flip throw my note book and find a name 'kay' I type in her number and call her "hey Kay!...yea um I'm gunna stay at someone else house for 2night…..maybe…..ok yes it's a boy!...NO! WE R NOT! IM GOING TO KILL U WHEN I SEE U!" I hang up and smile dib looks at me "what was that about at the end" "oh nothing she makes fun of me whenever I stay at a boys house" "ohhh ha" he smiles at me as his face turn a little red "ok well follow me and we can get u to my house" "um wait a sec I have to go to my house first and get a change of clothes" "ok I'll follow u" "k" I start run-walking down the street and I see a 2 story house.


	2. Chapter 2

"there it is" he follows me to the side of the house where there are no windows "ok u stay here and wait for me to come back" there was only one window on that side of the house and it went to my room I run over to the back of the house and grab the latter and put it up to the window "ok stay there don't move and I mean don't!" "ok" I hear as I climb in the window I run to my dresser and put in 2 shirts and 2 pairs of pants I grab my flip flops and put them on I put my tenni shoes in my bag and climb back out and dib looks up at me and smiles I smile back and flip off the latter "ok now I'm ready" "wow ok follow me" I see zim as we r walking back to dib's house he looks at me and I smile at him and he looks away "ha that's what I thought zim" I whisper "huh?" I hear in front of me "oh nothing just talking to my self and making a mantle note of the town" I say "oh ok" we walk up to his house we walk in and I see his sister siting on the couch playing a GS3 she looks at me and I look away my hair flying in to my face "hm" I walk up stairs with dib and in to his room i put my bag on the floor by the door "nice room" I say as I look around "thanks" I look throw my bag and found one of my notebooks with a pencil clipped to it and I sit on his bed I open it and he looks at me "what's that?" I look up at him he is sitting in a chair in front of me "oh nothing its just a book I write stories in" I look down at it and sigh "I wish I KNEW what to write…"I laugh a little when I look down and see 'KAY!' written' on the page "ha who is Kay anyway?" "oh she is just one of my best friends I moved here so I could be close to her" "oh ok u have any pictures?" "um yea I think so can u hand me my bag?" "sure" he gets up and walks over to my bag and grabs it "here u go" "thanks" I open it and sick my head and hand in it "hmmm its gatta be here somewhere" I look around some more "AH HA!" I can hear dib jump as he says "u found it great!" "yea it's a picture of me and her at my house before we went trick or treating I was a vamp. Wall she was a fairy a slutty one at that" I say as I bring my head out of the bag and show him the picture "oh ha wow" he can she me smiling in it and the fangs look real he looks at me and I'm smiling and I have the fangs and they look like a vamps "AH VAMPIRE!" "what?" I feel my teeth "oh I just have k-9 teeth" "oh ok.." he pants a little and I laugh I suddenly hear ET play "0.0 uh oh" I pick up my phone with my eyes closed and fingers crossed saying "please don't be him please don't be him" I look at it and its zim "who?" "umm no one I'll be right back" I walk out side his room and answer it "KIM!" "hi" I say quietly "WHY R U ON EARTH! ZIM THOUGHT ZIM TOLD U TO STAY ON IRK!" he is screaming so loud I have to hold the phone away from my head and dib hears him "zim zim calm down I'm here because I'm on exile" "WHY? WHAT DID U DO THIS TIME?" "don't worry its nothing bad bad.. it's just iblewupafewofthemassove'sships!" "U WHAT HOW COULD U DO THAT?" "And blew up half of irk" "OH MY GOD KIM!—" I hang up before he could say anything else and look at dib who was looking at me form his bedroom door "dib?" I start walking toward him and he yells "GET AWAY FROM ME ALIEN!" "please dib… calm down" "NO UR ALIEN AND U KNOW ZIM!" "yes I'm irken" I take off my disguise by taking off my watch and putting in my pak "please I'm here for exile" "NO UR STILL AN ALIEN WHO KNOWS ZIM!" "yes I know zim cuz he in my brother sadly" I look down and he relaxes "he is?" he asks "yes I got the brains and the tallest love me he got nothing and the tallest hate him they sent me here to make sure he didn't do something horribly wrong and I kind a blew up the armada for hating my little bro" I look up at him and he has a surrprzed look on his face "u mean u stuck up for zim?" "of course I have my whole life if there was a bully at training I beat him up" "oh wow ur a sweet big sister" "yea that's why the tallest like me I'm very sweet and when I was little I would suck up to them so when I was old enough to be an invader they would give me the job" "wow" I look at him "ok u can stay still" "YAYAYAY!" I jump around "just don't do that" "ok sorry" I stop and walk in to his room again he closes the door and I sit on his bed and sigh then hum I pick up my notebook and draw a cat "wow that looks almost life like" I jump a little forgetting where I was "oh yea it does" I put my notebook in my bag and find my other phone "ah! Here's my other phone"


	3. Chapter 3

"what's that one for?" dib asks "texting" "oh ok" I look at it '1 new message!' "oh!" I open it and it's from a number? "um dib do u know this number?" he looks at it and shakes in head no then yells "YEA I DO!" I look at him wide eyed "who's is it?" "gaz's…" I look at him "no way!" I text it say 'hey r u gaz?' we can hear her phone ring and her typing 'yes y?' 'u texted me' 'oh wait…' she walks up stairs and in to her brothers room "ur the person I texted?" "yea…. Y?" "just asking" she walks down stairs I look at my other phone '1 missed call' "OK! Y IS IT I CHECK A TXT I GET A CALL?" dib looks at me "sorry for shouting shouting is kinda in my blood line" he laughs a little "I would think it is by how much screaming zim does" I look at the call "oh. My. God.!" I look at dib he has a confused look on his face "what?" "ITS MY MOM SHES NOT SUPPOSED TO CALL UNLESS LIKE SOMEONE DIED OR SOMETHING!" I start freaking out "CALM DOWN!" I hear and calm down a bit I take a deep breath and call her I put her on speaker "hey mom" I say almost hesitant "sweetie? Its ur father, purple" "WAIT WHAT DAD!" "yea sweetie how's it going?" "ok I guess y do u have mom's phone?" "because she is back on irk with me" "oh ok" dib sees me put my head down "u ok shell?" I hear from the phone "yea im fine dad" "ok well I have to go back to running the armada" "ok bye dad" "bye sweety" he hangs up and I put my phone away dib hears me sniffle and sees a tear trop on my hand "u ok?" he asks I sniffle again and say" yep im fine" I look at him and smile I hear my commutacater go off "oh great is every form of communication going to go off?" I say I take it out and screen come up and zim apper "hello" I say "hello Michele or should I say k-" "DON'T DARE TO SAY MY NAME AGAIN! I TOLD U THE TRUTH ONCE I WILL NOT TELL U AGAIN!" dib looks at me with his head cocked to the side "kim!" zim says "YES!" I slute him "u will tell me wat u r doing with dib-stink! NOW!" "sir I am staying with him and I will not stay with u" I glare him my eyes saying 'I HATE YOU!' wall my mouth tells him something else "ok giving any info on the irken armada and I wil have to terminate u" he looks at me and says "MICHELE!" "huh? wat? Wat happened?" "I used the command" "UGH IM GOING TO KILL U ZIM!" I cut the transmission "what was that?" I hear dib ask "oh it was a command I was given when I was a smeet someone says my name and I instantly tell them anything and everything they ask since I was a smeet no one has ever used it unless they need me to do something VERY important…" I look down "zim has never had to use it.." I look up with a smile like 'im ok' I hear aliens exsit "um alright who is it?" I take my phone out "hello?...WHAT? OH MY GOD NO! OH GOD! I'LL BE THERE SOON JUST GIVE ME LIKE A MINUET!" "what?" I hear dib say as my pack legs come out and I grab my bag


	4. Chapter 4

"um I kinda have to go to zim's the computer just called uh his pak went off line after using my command like to come?" I say holding my hand out to him "sure y not?" I grab him and a cord comes out of my pak binding him to my back "try and keep ur eyes open its fun!" I open his widow and jump out on to the ground its about 2 in the morning now so not very many ppl r out I stay in the shadows though we get to zims house and I drop dib lightly to the ground then I put my watch on and turn human and drop to the ground I walk up to the door and dib is just standing there I sigh and walk back to him I grab his wrist and walk to the door I open it "COMPUTER! TAKE US TO ZIM!" "yes ma'ma!" we drop throw the floor and see zim laying on a metal table "ok computer wat happened?" "he passed out after the command was used" "hm ok give me a scan of his pak and all body functions" "yes!" 2 screen drop in front of me I look at his pak "hmmm" I look at his body "hmm yes" "what?" "it seems that his pak was programed to shut down after using my command" "why?" " I have no-" I get cut off by the computer saying there is a call from the tallest "hello my tallest" I say as I push dib out off camera "hello michele we hurd that zim used the command he was to never use" "um yes is this y he was never to use it?" I show them a passed out zim "um yes yes it is" "y did he pass out" "his pak was programed to shut off when using a command he was to never unless he was an adult irken" "oh" I look at him "y must he be an adult?" "reasons you should not know at this time" "oh ok" I look down "so how do we get his PAK to come back on line?" I hear dib say I face palm knowing the tallest r gunna yell at me "KIM Y IS THERE A HUMAN THERE!" "well he is my… uh…. Slave? YES MY SLAVE!" I smile at the tallest "hm very well"


End file.
